The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum spp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Sparego`.
The new Spathiphyllum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars that have large, glossy, dark green leaves, large white spathes, continuous yearround flowering, and good post-production longevity.
The new Spathiphyllum originated from a cross by the Inventor in January, 1993 of the Inventor's proprietary Spathiphyllum spp. selection code number 701 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor's proprietary Spathiphyllum spp. selection code number 708 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Sparego` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in November, 1994.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.